La Vida De Un Joven ¿Maldición o Bendición?
by victormunozgutierrez2018
Summary: En ésta historía yo habre renacido cómo [Yoshihisa Manabe] Del anime Kotoura-San, también tendré un poder extraño qué posee ciertas capacidades. Mí nombre en ésta historía será Kudo Takashi. Sólo seguiré él orden cronológico del animé, salvó por algunas excepciones. Todo él material usado aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, sólo él material inventado por mí me pertenece


**_En ésta historía yo habre renacido cómo [ Yoshihisa Manabe ] Del anime Kotoura-San, Y también tendré un poder extraño qué posee ciertas capacidades, pero cada poder tendrá un costó._**

**_Mí nombre en ésta historía será Kudo Takashi._**

**_Sólo seguiré él orden cronológico del animé, salvó por algunas excepciones._**

**_Todo él material usado aquí pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, sólo él material inventado por mí me pertenece._**

**_Ésta historía está hecha con él propósito de entretener._**

**_Espero qué disfruten._**

**Capítulo 1**

**Narra Takashi**

_Otro día más en éste podrido mundo, ya realmente no sé sí este lugar es sólo un sueño o una horrible realidad._

_Mí nombre es Kudo Takashi, o al menos así debía ser, pero por extrañas circunstancias me encuentro en un mundo extraño qué recuerdo gracias a mí antigua vida cómo fanático de animé._

_Ahora vivo en él cuerpo de Yoshihisa Manabe, él chico pervertido qué según sé, conocería a una triste chica qué gracias a sus poderes había perdido muchas cosas._

_Normalmente estar aquí sería relativamente sencillo, pero gracias a un maldito don con él qué nací, soy capaz de hacer cosas qué preferiría no hacer._

_Según la línea de tiempo qué conozco, en éste mundo, pronto conoceré a la chica, sí mal no me equivoco su nombre es Haruka Kotoura, me preguntó sí debo hacer lo qué hizo aquél chico, realmente no lo veo necesario, pero supongo qué ella quizás pueda comprenderme, después de todo la vida de aquélla chiquilla no fue un campo de rosas._

_-¿Qué haré una vez qué me encuentre con ésa chica?_

_Suspire cansado, pues realmente no sabía qué hacer, supongo qué voy a improvisar una vez llegado él momento._

_-Será mejor qué deje de quejarme y me aliste o de lo contrarío llegaré tarde a la preparatoria_

**Fin de la narración de Takashi.**

**Narrador**

_Él joven sé arregló rápidamente, aunque sinceramente él chico no tenía ánimos de ir a la preparatoria, de hecho no quería salir a ninguna parte, porqué para él, era un maldito sufrimiento ver a todo ser vivo, pues él podía saber prácticamente todo sobre cualquier forma de vida, para después influir en dicha vida o simplemente no hacer nada._

_Para muchos ése tipo de poder podría ser la mayor ventaja en todo él mundo, no obstante para él joven ése poder todavía era imposible de clasificar, pues su poder podía ser bueno o malo, según cómo podría ser usado, además ni siquiera él sabía cómo usarlo al 100 %._

_Tiempo después él joven Takashi llegó a la preparatoria dónde su vida daría un giro de 180 grados._

_-"Bien, ahora te conoceré Haruka Kotoura, esperó qué todo lo qué viví sea suficiente para qué ambos podamos entendernos"_

_Pensó él joven de cabello castaño para después entrar a la escuela y buscar él salón de clases dónde debe estar la chica._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de qué Takashi entrase al salón, una vez adentró él castaño vio a la chica qué debía encontrar._

_-"¿Puedes escucharme Haruka-San?"_

_Pensó él castaño, sólo para quedarse sorprendido ante la falta de reacción de la chica qué a simple vista pareciese qué no lo escuchó._

_Al pensar en éso un par de veces más, sólo para no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, el joven sé molestó un poco pensando qué la chica simplemente no le quería responder, razón por la cuál caminó hasta estar frente a la chica._

_-Hola_

_Saludo él joven Takashi, sólo para ver cómo la chica levantaba perezosamente su rostro para ver a un sonriente castaño._

_-Hola, ¿Qué quieres?_

_Haruka preguntó perezosamente._

_-Nada, sólo quería presentarme, mí nombre es Yoshihisa Manabe, espero qué nos podamos llevar bien_

_Takashi respondió con él mejor ánimo qué pudo._

**Narra Haruka**

_No sé porqué me saluda éste chico, yo sólo estaba tranquila leyendo un libro cuándo él me saluda de la nada, aparentemente quiere actuar cómo él típico representante de la clase para acoger a la chica nueva, pero cuándo sepa lo qué hago sé qué sé alejara, siempre sé alejan de mí al final._

_-No es necesario qué hagas esto, ya sabes, fingir ser él chico amable conmigo, sólo quiero qué me dejes solá_

_Dije lo más tranquila qué pude, aunque todavía no me gusta ser así, pero es éso o ser lastimada otra vez._

_Cuándo dije éso pensé qué ése chico dejaría de insistir y sé alejaría de mí, pero para mí gran sorpresa éso no sucedió, de hecho él joven sé me acercó a mí oreja izquierda, parece qué quiere decirme algo, me preguntó qué me dirá._

_-No tienes qué sufrir tú solá, yo puedo entender tú dolor Haruka Kotoura_

_Me susurró a mí oreja izquierda, dejándome paralizada al oír sus palabras, realmente nunca esperé qué me dijera éso._

_-"Me preguntó qué le dijo él pervertido de Manabe a la rarita"_

_Escuché los pensamientos de una chica qué según entendí antes, es la delgada de la clase._

_-No tienes porqué saber lo qué me dicen o no, simplemente concéntrate en tus cosas y déjame tranquila_

_Le dije molesta a la chica mientras la miraba con enojó, usualmente no me molestaría en responder a dichos pensamientos estupidos, pero simplemente una parte de mí no pudo soportar él insultó, quizás simplemente éste en mí límite y por éso no puedo aguantar más mí irá._

_Toda la clase me miró sorprendida y algo asustada, cómo sí yo fuese un engendro del mal, lo cuál me enfureció, aunque preferí no hacer nada y volví a quitar toda expresión de mí rostro para no darle la satisfacción a nadie de qué me pisoteen otra vez._

_-Hehehe, ya veo, tus pechos son buenos, pero no tienes nada qué ofrecer a un hombre a parte de éso, es una lástima_

_Todos los de la clase, incluyéndome miramos él origen de la voz, sólo para ver cómo aquél chico qué me había saludado estaba manoseando los pechos sobre la ropa de la chica qué pensó mal de él y de mí._

_-¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!_

_Escuché él gritó de vergüenza y enojó de aquella chica, sinceramente cómo mujer éso no me gustó, pero cómo persona ofendida, éso me encantó, para qué sepan qué ésa tipa es alguien qué sólo posee grasa en vez de cerebro._

_Lamentablemente ése gustó me duró poco, debido a otra chica qué le conectó un golpe a ése chico, tirandolo al suelo, dejándole un chichón en la cabeza producto del golpe._

_-Maldito pervertido, ¿Porqué hiciste éso? "¿Y porqué sé lo hiciste a ella y no a mí?"_

_Vaya, ésa chica de cabello castaño deseaba ser tocada por ése chico, bueno, supongo qué no debería sorprenderme éso, después de todo ambos parecen conocerse desde algún tiempo._

_En fin, algo de él no me cuadra, por más qué lo intentó, no puedo leer su mente, y él no poder hacerlo es sin dudas desconcertante para mí, quizás él también tenga poderes y por éso no puedo saber qué piensa, debo estar atenta, sí eso fuera verdad, quizás y sólo quizás, él me pueda ayudar a liberarme de mí maldito poder con él qué he tenido qué lidiar toda mí vida._

**Fin de la narración de Haruka**

**Narrador**

_Takashi al levantarse rápidamente sé abalanzó contra la chica de cabello castaño, empezando a tocarle él trasero para enojó y placer de la misma._

_-Si querías ser mimada Hiyori, sólo tenías qué decirlo_

_Todos sé sorprendieron un poco, solo para ver cómo él chico le apretó un poco él trasero a la chica para después sonreír pervertidamente._

_-Hehehe, tienes una retaguardia bien firme, éso es bueno, así podrás dar a luz a hijos sanos y fuertes_

_Dijo Takashi con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro ante una muy sonrojada castaña qué simplemente no sé movía al sentir ése tacto tan placentero para ella._

_Al menos fue así hasta qué ella logró entrar en razón, percatándose de dónde estaba y cómo sus compañeros masculinos y femeninos la miraban, los hombres la miraban mientras un poco de sangre salía de sus narices, por otro lado las mujeres la miraban de distintas formas, algunas con asco, otras con curiosidad, algunas con sangre saliendo de su nariz, otras con celos._

_Cuándo finalmente sé dio cuenta de todo éso, Hiyori rápidamente le dio una patada al chico, para después salir del lugar cómo alma qué lleva él diablo._

_-"No entiendo su reacción, admito qué no me gustó lo qué hizo ése chico Manabe, pero aún así ella también lo estaba disfrutando, pude verlo en su rostro, de todas formas tengo qué saber más de ti, Yoshihisa Manabe, tengo qué saber la razón por la cuál no puedo leer tú mente, ¿Qué es lo qué realmente escondes?"_

_Pensó Haruka mientras veía a un adolorido Takashi qué sé levantaba con algo de dolor, debido a la patada de Hiyori._

_-"Jeje, al menos pude hacer éso, realmente no me arrepiento, cuándo estoy cerca de la chica, la tal Haruka, soy capaz de suprimir él poder qué tengo, finalmente gracias a éso puedo descansar un poco de la cruel realidad qué me rodea, ahora más qué nunca, Haruka será mí prioridad, sí sigo con ella, posiblemente pueda quitarme éste poder qué me a hecho sufrir durante todos mis años de vida cómo Yoshihisa Manabe"_

_Pensó un esperanzado Takashi, él cuál puso una expresión pervertida para disimular, aunque tampoco le disgustaba hacer éso, después de todo si habían mujeres tan pervertidas en él mundo, ¿Porqué él tendría qué ser recatado sí algunas mujeres y algunos hombres en general no lo son?._

_Dejando éso de lado, para Haruka y Takashi algo era claro, debían estar uno cerca de la otra para poder descubrir una forma de conseguir lo qué a ambos sé les negó desde él comienzo de sus vidas en éste mundo, [ La Vida Normal ]._

**_BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ÉL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESTAS HISTORÍA._**

**_REALMENTE HE VISTO POCOS FICS SOBRE ÉSTE ANIMÉ, CASI NINGUNO._**

**_AL MENOS ASÍ FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUÉ YO BUSQUE._**

**_ASÍ QUÉ DECIDÍ HACER UNO._**

**_ESPERÓ QUÉ LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORÍA._**

**_SÍ ES ASÍ DEJEN SU VOTO Y COMENTARIO DE QUÉ LES PARECIÓ._**

**_TAMBIÉN SÍ QUIEREN DISFRUTAR DE MÁS CONTENIDO CÓMO ÉSTE LES RECOMIENDO SEGUIRME EN WATTPAD PARA QUÉ NO SE PIERDAN DE LAS HISTORIAS QUÉ PÚBLICO._**

**_TAMBIÉN SÍ LA HISTORIA LES GUSTÓ LES PIDO QUÉ LA COMPARTAN PARA QUÉ MÁS PERSONAS DISFRUTEN DE ÉSTAS HISTORIAS._**

**_BUENO SIN MÁS NADA QUÉ DECIR ME DESPIDO._**

**_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS._**

**_ADIOS._**


End file.
